Frente a Frente
by Obsidiana Aurea
Summary: ¿Y si Hanna hubiera corrido más aprisa en New York? ¿Las cosas habrían discurrido en un modo distinto? Songfic basado en la canción "frente a frente" de Ha*Ash situado al final de la temporada 6A que relata un poco de lo que yo quería que pasara en el salto temporal que dio la serie.


¡Hola! Solo para aclarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y pues nada, ojalá que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. :3

* * *

Puede verse, totalmente vestida frente al espejo, sus amigas no mienten: está radiante, desde el vestido fino y caro hasta la mirada, de unos ojos azules que resplandecen de alegría.

 **Llegaste un día de repente y míranos ahora aquí, ¿Quién nos hubiera imaginado así?**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hoy apenas recuerda como lucía la primera vez que lo vio, aunque seguramente llevaba ese horrendo gorro que sus amigas confundieron con un trapo cualquiera, el pelo largo y esa aura de chico malo, de misterio que desde el primer momento le pareció interesante. Solo ahora, con el tiempo dándole perspectiva entiende lo extraño que debió haber sido ver a la reina de Rosewood high salir con "esa clase" de chico, tan diferentes, siempre riñendo un tanto amistosamente, pero coincidiendo en los puntos importantes, si a Hanna le preguntaran ella respondería que el amor no se trata de estar hecho "el uno para el otro" sino de amoldarse juntos el uno al otro, de hacerlo perfecto.

 **Completamente diferentes, desde los pies a la nariz. Nunca pensé llegar a coincidir.**

Todo le parece irreal, una simple cita a ciegas venida a más, no ha visto a Caleb en lo que para ella ha sido mucho tiempo y ahora que por fin van a encontrarse sinceramente no sabe que esperar, la reunión ha terminado por ponerla nostálgica, recordando cuántas veces se han separado creyendo todo perdido, pero al final todo vuelve a su cauce y ellos de una manera u otra terminan juntos otra vez, con una cicatriz en el corazón que en lugar de apartarlos los une más.

 **Pero el destino pudo mucho más y quiere más. No cabe duda que te quiero amar, te voy a amar.**

Sus amigas se han ofrecido a llevarla y ella mira a través del retrovisor a Spencer y Aria en el asiento trasero hablando emocionadas mientras Emily conduce. La rubia suspira y se sonríe, hoy se siente más segura de lo que nunca se sintió, es más allá del cambio de figura, es más que el dejar la tormenta de "A" detrás, en este momento se siente capitana de su barco, ha tomado las riendas de su propio destino, lo cual es aterrador y excitante en partes iguales.

 **Llegaste un día y poco a poco descubrí, que eras tú lo que faltaba en mí.**

Aria y Spencer extienden su charla al resto de sus amigas, mencionan a Caleb también. ¿Es que hoy a todos les dio por recordar? ¿Recuerdan cuando creímos que era A? ¿Cuándo no confiábamos en él? ¿Cuándo en el desfile de modas (aquel con un final horroroso) Hanna se resistía a darle otra oportunidad? ¿Cuándo encontró a su madre? ¿Cuándo volvió a Rosewood solo para estar con Hanna? ¿Cuándo averiguó por su cuenta sobre el retorno de A y se decidió a ayudarlas? ¿Qué falta? ¡Oh cierto! Fue él quien las acompañó al cementerio y quien después corrió para salvar a Emily al faro… hay tantas cosas, también fue a su auxilio a Ravenswood y allí guardan silencio, un silencio en el que se refugian tantas cosas: desde la partida del chico con Miranda hasta la muerte de esta y el rompimiento que sufrieron, uno de los más fuertes que han tenido.

 **Y desde enero a diciembre, mi voluntad es para ti. Eres mi todo, mi principio y fin.**

Las chicas siguen hablando y ella recuerda en silencio cómo cambió desde entonces, el punto bajo donde tanto él como ella se refugiaron en la bebida, no se imagina como habrían terminado las cosas si no se hubieran decidido a poner un alto a todo, había que pelear con sus fantasmas, Caleb con los de Rosewood y Hanna con los que habitaban en su cabeza, los que impedían que se encontrara a sí misma así pues pelearon y más que pelear, ganaron. Ganaron y fue esa unión la que ayudaría cuando desconfiaran de Ali, cuando A pusiera a Hanna tras las rejas, donde su mundo se redujo a su madre, sus amigas y a él, se da cuenta de que aunque pudo alejarse en todo este turbulento trayecto no lo hizo.

 **Porque el destino pudo mucho más y quiere más.**

Recuerda también que fue él quien la buscó durante todo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida en la dollhouse, fue el plan de los chicos y Ali el que las liberó y al salir del horroroso bunker recuerda haberle pedido que nunca la dejara ir y no lo hizo, se quedó allí, soportando el comportamiento de Hanna, se portó dulce, protector y en la medida de lo posible comprensivo, ayudando en lo que podía y al final… al final de todo brindándole su mano firme y la opción de llevarla lejos, de por fin ponerla a salvo en un lugar seguro-la chica sonríe-Caleb tonto, pues cree que New York es ese lugar donde ella se siente a salvo, tonto por no darse cuenta de que él, es su lugar seguro.

Y después de esa horrible pelea, después de que ella se fuera y regresara corriendo bajo la lluvia encontrándolo mientras bajaba las escaleras con las maletas cargadas y los ojos firmes manteniendo a raya cualquier emoción, cuando se miraron de frente, cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos y él susurró "haremos que funcione" allí mismo lo supo.

 **No cabe duda que te quiero amar, te voy a amar.**

Llegamos-anunció Emily y de pronto todas las miradas se posaron en Hanna quien se limitó a inspirar para darse valor y salió del auto caminando firmemente, con sus amigas pisándole los talones.

¡Hanna, espera!-pero la chica no se detuvo hasta que Emily la tomó de la muñeca obligándola a girarse para encararla. Analizó sus dulces ojos marrones y suspiró nerviosa-Te olvidas de esto-murmuró mientras sacaba de su bolso un pulcro velo blanco cuidadosamente doblado y se lo colocaba con suma destreza-listo, algo prestado.

¿Es el tuyo?-inquirió Aria-¿O el de Ali?

El suyo-aclaró Spencer-el de Ali lo usé yo

Espera… ¿entonces cual usaré yo?-las chicas rieron por lo bajo.

Supongo que puedes llevar ambos-sonrió Hanna-siempre te ha gustado ser… vanguardista.

Perfecto-repicó Aria-creo que con unos arreglos y en la posición correcta quedarán geniales.

Allí están, me temía que no llegaran nunca ¿se dan cuenta de lo tarde que es?-les reprendió Alison cuando por fin llegaron al umbral de la iglesia.

No ha sido para tanto-se defendió Aria-es que Hanna estuvo todo el tiempo como… ida.

Oh ya… conozco la sensación-añadió mirando a Emily con complicidad. Luego se giró hacia Lucas-bueno… creo que es el momento.

El chico las miró nervioso. Ya que el padre de la novia no estaría presente, la pareja había decidido que Lucas quien siempre los había ayudado a estar juntos (aun sintiendo algo por Han) sería quien debía entregarla, ya que aunque la primera opción había sido Ashley, la madre de la novia cedió el honor alegando que ella ya le había entregado a su hija desde el día en que decidió aceptarlo en sus vidas.

La rubia se sujetó firme a su brazo y cuando todos estuvieron en posición entraron con los primeros acordes de la marcha nupcial amenizando sus pasos.

En la pequeña iglesia se habían dado cita solo los amigos más cercanos de la pareja, pero Hanna no los miró, se concentró en mirar el camino de pétalos de rosa que dejaban Emily y Ali a su paso, había querido que dos matrimonios establecidos la acompañaran, uno precediendo y otro cerrando su marcha, por eso las chicas las le abrían camino mientras Spencer y Toby (sonrientes y tomados de la mano) cerraban la comitiva. Aria entre tanto sostenía la cola del vestido (¿Quién diablos necesita pajecillos si Aria mide menos de 1.60? había razonado Han y entre risas la chica había aceptado).

Por fin Hanna alzó la vista y al final (como siempre) estaba él, increíblemente guapo mirándola embelesado, con una sonrisa y el corazón a punto.

 **Frente a frente, te miró, me miras y todo es para siempre.**

Lucas la entregó y tanto él como Toby ocuparon sus lugares. Sus cuatro amigas se acomodaron en el lugar que había dispuesto para las damas de honor.

Caleb tomó su mano con suma delicadeza y sonrió.

 **No hay tiempo ni espacio que pueda hacerme renunciar a ti, pues una vida para mí no es suficiente para quererte.**

Atrás quedaron los miedos.

Atrás quedaron las dudas.

Atrás quedó el mundo. Se quedaron juntos, tomados de las manos, como siempre fue, como siempre debió haber sido, como sería de ese momento en adelante, sólo ellos dos…

 **Frente a Frente.**

* * *

¿Opiniones?

Nos leemos luego! :3


End file.
